terrariafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Скелет-торговец
«Единственные вещи, постоянные в этом мире — смерть и налоги, и у меня есть обе!» Скелет-торговец. Скелет-торговец (Skeleton Merchant) — НИП, добавленный в обновлении 1.3. Появляется случайным образом в подземелье. Пропадает только, когда игрок теряет его из виду. Зелье охотника сильно упрощает его поиски, подсвечивая торговца в неисследованных или закрытых частях пещер. Кидается во врагов костями. *Он не отображается на карте и на него не действует Анализатор форм жизни. *Бронированный скелет и скелет-лучник не атакуют его намеренно, но могут нанести ему урон, а также сам скелет-торговец не атакует их. *Во время вечеринки этот НИП не надевает праздничный колпак, но при этом кидается конфетти. *Посмотрев, какой противовес и какое йо-йо продает скелет-торговец, можно определить фазу луны. |Фазы луны 2, 4, 6, 8. |Светящаяся палочка| |В дневное время.|Факел| |В ночное время.|Костяной факел| |В ночное время.|Деревянная стрела| |Фазы луны 3, 4, 7, 8. |Костяная стрела| |Фазы луны 1, 2, 5, 6. |Верёвка| | |Зелёный противовес| |Фазы луны 4, 8. |Красный противовес| |Фазы луны 2, 6. |Фиолетовый противовес| |Фазы луны 3, 7. |Синий противовес| |Фазы луны 1, 5. |Перчатка для йо-йо| |В хардмоде. |Формат C| |Фазы луны 5, 6, 7, 8 (хардмод).|Градиент| |Фазы луны 1, 2, 3, 4 (хардмод)|Бомба| | |Спелеологическая палочка| |В ночное время.|Странное зелье| |Фазы луны 1, 3, 5, 7. |Магическая лампа| |В ночь на полнолуние (фаза луны 1). |Шлёпающая рука| |Кровавая луна (хардмод).}} Цитаты скелета-торговца *«Ты не поверишь, какими только штуками люди кидались в меня... Хочешь купить какие-нибудь из них?» («You would not believe some of the things people throw at me... Wanna buy some of it?») *«Я бы подал вам руку, но в последний раз, когда я сделал это, я получил её обратно только через месяц.» («I'd lend you a hand, but the last time I did that, I didn't get it back for a month.») *«У тебя, наверное, были хорошие основания, чтобы спуститься сюда. Как насчет того, чтобы купить что-нибудь?» («You've got a real backbone coming way down here, how 'bout ya buy something?») *«Остерегайся пауков. Они высосут твои внутренности и оставят пустую человеческую оболочку. Уж мне ли не знать.» («Stay away from the spiders. They'll suck out your insides and leave you a hollow shell of a man. Trust me on this one.») *«Прекрасно! Наконец-то хоть кто-то пришёл стряхнуть этих червей с меня!» («Excellent! Someone's finally come by to take some of these maggots off my hands.») *«Нет болезни или состояния, которые не могут быть вылечены благодаря моему слизневому маслу! Доверься мне, оно работает! Посмотри на мою прекрасную фигуру!» («There's no illness or condition that can't be cured by some of my Slime Oil! Trust me, it works, just look at my lively figure!») *«Единственные вещи, постоянные в этом мире — смерть и налоги, и у меня есть обе!» («The only things constant in this world are death and taxes, and I've got both!») *«Есть лишние кости для продажи? Я ищу их, чтобы заменить своё сломанное бедро... снова.» («Got any spare bones for sale? I'm looking to replace my broken hip... again.») Имена *Скеллингтон *Кости МакГи *Глуми Мэйс *Джек Селлингтон *Билли Мэрроус *Том *Рэттлс Магу *Мэндибл Кэлавера *Безглазый Вилли *Мики en:Skeleton Merchant Категория:НИПы Категория:Контент обновления 1.3